The present invention relates to packaging and dispenser devices, in particular receptacles for containing cosmetics and applicators for fixing on such receptacles.
The term “cosmetic” is used herein to designate any “cosmetic product” as defined in EEC Council Directive 93/35/EEC of Jun. 14, 1993.
At present, there exist hair-coloring kits including a flask containing an oxidizer, the flask having a threaded neck of a certain diameter. Prior to use, the flask is closed by a cap having a corresponding diameter. The cap is manufactured using a mold having a large number of recesses at a cost that is relatively high.
Accessories, such as applicator combs, having a plurality of dispenser orifices are made available together with the flasks.
Sometimes, accessories cannot be made in such a manner as to be capable of being screwed onto the threaded neck of an existing flask because of their nature or for manufacturing reasons. It is then necessary to make new flasks and new caps, which means that new molds need to be made. In addition, existing accessories can no longer be used on the new flasks unless adapters are provided. This leads to extra costs and, in addition, can lead to problems of leakage or an ugly appearance.